Monsters
Pokey..png|Pokey|link=Pokey|linktext=Pokey Octo-ooze.png|Octo-ooze|link=Octo-ooze|linktext=Octo-ooze Bolt.png|Bolt|link=Bolt|linktext=Bolt Fink.png|Fink|link=Fink|linktext=Fink Eye-ra.png|Eye-ra|link=Eye-ra|linktext=Eye-ra Ichi.png|Ichi|link=Ichi|linktext=Ichi Bandito.png|Bandito|link=spongebob|linktext=Bandito Fang.png|Fang|link=Fang|linktext=Fang Brain.png|Brain|link=Brain|linktext=Brain Crabatron.png|Crabatron|link=Crabatron|linktext=Crabatron Project_X.png|Project-X|link=Project-X|linktext=Project-X Zafreeti.png|Zafreeti|link=Zafreeti|linktext=Zafreeti Teratorn.png|Teratorn|link=Teratorn|linktext=Teratorn Wormzer.png|Wormzer|link=Wormzer|linktext=Wormzer D.A.V.E..png|D.A.V.E.|link=D.A.V.E.|linktext=D.A.V.E. Drull_6.png|Drull Lv6|link=Drull|linktext=Drull Fomor_6.png|Fomor lv6|link=Fomor|linktext=Fomor Gorgo_6.png|Gorgo Lv6|link=Gorgo|linktext=Gorgo Korath_6.png|Korath lv6 1.Spurtz.png|Spurtz 2.Zagnoid.png|Zagnoid 3.Malphus.png|Malphus 4.Valgos.png|Valgos 5.Balthazar.png|Balthazar 6.Grokus.png|Grokus 7.Sabnox.png|Sabnox 8.King Wormzer.png|King Wormzer General information Monsters are creatures that can be used to defend the player's yard or attack another player's base. They require Monster Housing space to stay in your base. Each monster has a different specialty and favorite target(s). All monsters can be found in the Monsters category. Producing monsters To produce a monster, it first has to be unlocked via the Monster Locker. After this, the unlocked monster can be produced in a Hatchery. To do this, click the Hatchery in which you want to produce your monster(s) and select 'View Hatchery'. This will open up a window in which you can select any unlocked monster to produce. Note that producing monsters requires a certain amount of Goo and that the required Goo is instantly subtracted from your Goo level before the production of the monster starts. It is possible to get a refund on the monster if it has not been completed yet. Click on the red X that appears in the upper right corner of the picture of the monster you want to cancel. In order for the X to appear, mouse over the monster in the queue. This refunds all of the goo needed to create the monster. To get a refund on a monster that has been produced, send it to the Monster Juicer. See 'Monster Juicer' for more details. If you do not have enough space left in your monster housing to place a new monster, it will still be produced. However, once the production time has passed, the monster will stay in your hatchery until there is enough room in housing, effectively blocking the monster production queue in that hatchery. Tip: Build a Hatchery control center to control all of your hatcheries from a single building. Monster levels Monsters can have different levels of strength. When a monster is unlocked through the Monster Locker, it will be level one. Each monster except Zafreeti can be trained up to level six (after update) through the Monster Academy. Each monster's level will alter specifications like health, damage, and speed and may only be unlocked once. Training may also increase or decrease the amount of space a monster takes up in the Monster Housing. Once training is complete, the levels of all existing and newly created monsters will rise to the unlocked level. Attacking other players The most common use of monsters is to fling them into another player's base using a Flinger and have them attack the buildings in that base. Monsters will, when possible, target their favorite targeted buildings first, not that these may not always be buildings you want them to attack (e.g. Bolt is a looter so it attacks town halls, silos and harvesters first). Note that some monsters such as Bolts are rather unreliable in their destruction of buildings, seeing as they only nibble on some buildings before moving on to others. It always pays off to survey your opponent's yard and plan ahead according to their defenses and your monsters preference(s). After sending the monsters into battle, you will not be able to retreat them back into your base or order them to attack a specific building first. Champion monsters can also be used to attack bases. Due to their extreme power, they can be used to solo other people's bases. Except for Fomor since he has low attack and health. Defending your yard To defend your yard, you will mainly set up Defensive Structures, but you can also use your own monsters to help defend certain areas of your base. To do this, you will first have to build a Monster Bunker. Once the construction is complete, you can place some of your own monsters in the bunker. Once enemy monsters come into bunker range, the monsters inside well be sent out and attack them. The champion cage can be used to create a champion monster (Gorgo, Fomor, Drull or Korath) which will be "flung" out to meet the enemy. Champions will defend your yard by attacking the invading monsters. Champion Monsters Champion Monsters are the most powerful monsters in the game, which can only be raised in a Champion Cage. You are limited to one champion housed in your yard at any time. However, you can freeze your monster with the Champion Chamber on Facebook & Kongregate. This allows you to have all four monsters, though you can still only have one out at a time. To evolve your monster into a more potent form, you have to feed him a set amount of smaller monsters every 23 hours. If you miss a feeding period by 24 hours, the monster drops one level, or loses all feedings, depending on the monster's level.There are currently four different champions: Drull the Destroyer, Fomor the Fearless, Gorgo the Great and Korath the Killer. Monster 101 A quick summary about monsters: * To unlock a monster, use the Monster Locker. * Store your monsters in a Monster Housing. * Upgrade your monsters in a Monster Academy. * Fling your monsters into battle using the Flinger. * Assign monsters to protect your yard by placing them into a Monster Bunker. * Raise a mighty Champion to give your battles some serious edge. * When you grow tired of a monster, juice it in the Monster Juicer. * When you can't have enough monsters around, attract some hostile ones using the Wild Monster Baiter. * Get some special ability for monsters from Monster Lab. * Freeze your current champion in the Champion Chamber when switching champions. Notes * All monsters can be found through the Monsters category page. * Unlocking and training monsters costs Putty and making monsters costs Goo. * All costs and benefits of unlocking and training monsters can be found on each specific monster page. * In the Inferno, the monsters seem to have lower health then surface monsters. But now you can upgrade them using the Infernal Academy. *